


Representation

by DreamFandomTrash



Category: The Cabin in the Woods (2011)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Marty Mikalski, Curt’s first time with a man, M/M, Smut, Top Curt Vaughan, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamFandomTrash/pseuds/DreamFandomTrash
Summary: Sometimes the overseers have to represent certain minorities in their ritual. Unfortunately for Curt and Marty, they come to the cabin one of those times.
Relationships: Marty Mikalski/Curt Vaughan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Representation

The party had turned from a nice relaxing game of truth or dare to exploring a basement and reading from some creepy journal. And on top of that, his friends were acting strange. Curt was more of a jock stereotype, Jules the dumb blonde, Dana the demure virgin, and Holden the standalone smart type. Marty needed a break from all the weird things happening, so he went to his room to do what he liked. He read from his picture book and smoked more.   
Unfortunately, the crew controlling their whole scenario had something else in mind. They did have guidelines to fill after all, and that meant rigging the 'game' as needed. They lured the currently drunk and definitely dumber than normal Curt towards Marty's room, flooding more of those sweet sweet pheromones into the hallway and the stoner's room to keep Curt going.   
Curt barged into Marty's room rather unceremoniously, looking vaguely confused but continuing on as the whispers prompted. Marty looked up at Curt from the bed, confused. He coughed out some smoke. "Curt? What's wrong, man?" The jock was at his bed by then, the team helping and locking the two inside. Curt blinked. "I don't know why but I want to kiss you so bad right now..." He didn't let the words settle in before firmly pressing his lips to the stoner's.   
Marty was shocked, freezing up for a second before just closing his eyes and letting it happen. Before he knew what was happening, Curt was on top of him, knee firmly planted between his legs, lips traveling down his neck. Knowing he needed to be high for this, or feeling the need to be, Marty took another drag between his shaky breaths.   
Soon their positions were swapped and Curt was running his hands all around Marty's skinny body, back to kissing him and slipping in tongue. Well-worn hands slid up under the stoner's shirt, groping around as if they had been expecting to find breasts. The confused look on Kurt's face was enough to make Marty chuckle and move the hands back to something familiar. His ass. Or, rather, an ass.   
Curt squeezed, feeling something akin to pride when he heard his partner's breath hitch. He did it again, just to get the satisfaction of hearing a reaction. The two were sloppy, desperate to find release in each other. Marty was the first to lose his clothes, discarded around the room haphazardly. Curt didn't strip, preferring to unzip his jeans and get his dick out. It made Marty feel exposed, but he didn't mind it so much. The smaller stopped to take another hit, using the table by the bed as an ashtray.   
Since this was obviously Curt's first time with a guy, he didn't know how to proceed. Whether drugged up or not, it was still something he hadn't done. "You've done anal with Jules, haven't you?" Marty coughed out a cloud, sitting back in Curt's lap.   
"Once or twice, but isn't this different? Part-wise, I mean?" The jock kept his hands on Marty's lower back. Marty laughed. "An ass is an ass. Just because there's a dick, doesn't mean the ass is different." He licked his hand and wrapped his fingers around Curt's shaft. The feeling drew a grunt out of him, making Marty smile. He retrieved the condom he kept in his wallet, slipping it on the large rod standing at attention in front of him.  
"Wait, why do I need a condom...?" Curt asked, watching Marty closely. "Because, you could get a yeast infection if you aren't protected." The stoner hummed in response, reconnecting their lips. Tongues intertwining, Marty moved up and took the entirety of Curt's dick inside his ass. He pulled away, laying his head on Curt's pec, making quiet noises. Marty held on tight to his partner, biting his lip and breathing quietly. Curt put his hands on Marty's hips and slowly started thrusting upwards. This was weirdly better than it had been with Jules. Tighter for sure, but warmer too. Like this meant more, somehow.   
Marty closed his eyes, moving back into his thrusts. His breathing was erratic, his hands were trembling, but he never told Curt to stop. Curt didn't seem to notice, picking up his speed. This was amazing, for Curt at least. Marty whined softly, tugging Curt up into a hard kiss by the collar of his shirt. He was already so close, but he wouldn't admit it. He would hold out as long as he could out of pride. Curt bit down on Marty’s neck, making him cry out softly and clench up a bit.   
That sent Curt over the edge, holding Marty’s hips down and releasing inside of him. Marty whined softly and followed his example, back arching as he came. He didn’t have time to care that he had made a mess, collapsing on top of Curt and trying to regain steady breath. Curt pulled out and lay back, panting softly. He quickly pulling the musty blanket over himself and Marty.   
The overseers finally let the gas filter out of the room. At least, they let the extra gas out. The door unlocked with a metallic click. Curt started to realize what had happened but stayed put. He wrapped his arms around Marty, yawning softly. Marty was already asleep, snoring quietly against his partner’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope it wasn’t too bad to read^^


End file.
